Various types of heavy-duty storage containers are available. Such containers need to be versatile and capable of securely storing items, sometimes during transportation. Some containers of this type are in the form of strong drawers. As such drawers need to be capable of storing heavy items the drawers themselves are formed of rigid metal components and are, as a result, extremely heavy. Some examples can be over 90 kg (200 lbs) in weight even when empty. Such drawers are often stacked on top of each other and have their contents checked at routine intervals. If a drawer located near the top of a stack is too high to reach then it will need to be removed for checking, which means that the drawers on top of it also need to be moved. This results in a time-consuming, labour-intensive and potentially dangerous operation. There is therefore a desire for containers of this type to be made lighter, whilst remaining sufficiently strong for heavy-duty use.